This violence research training program is an interdisciplinary effort between the Schools of Nursing, Hygiene and Public Health and Medicine. Its primary goal is to training nursing, public health, and medical scholars prepared to address the prevention, identification and amelioration of violence and its physical and mental health effects through the design and evaluation of primary, secondary and tertiary interventions and policy initiatives. These scholars will also obtain interdisciplinary training in the areas of family and community violence; social, ethnic and cultural influences on acts of violence and outcomes; culturally appropriate interventions and evaluations; ethical issues in the conduct of violence related research; multiple methods approaches to violence related research; and the research base for advocacy and implementation of violence policy initiatives. This program will include required coursework, a violence research seminar, advisement and mentoring from a faculty member in their own and a cognate discipline, experience in participating in interdisciplinary, multi method research on violence and guided supervision in applying for external funding for their fellowship research. The program will prepare health care professionals as violence researchers prepared to address the complex issues related to violence and health related antecedents and consequences. It affords both clinical and research experiences in violence, including the option of an international focus. Trainees will be exposed to multiple disciplinary perspectives and the intersections of work done in different fields. They will also be trained in both qualitative and quantitative methods and how to combine them in studying the context, dynamics and outcomes of violence. Often policy is most persuasively influenced by combinations of generalizable data from multiple sources and in depth understanding from individual and small group cases. The ongoing collaborative violence research of the core and resource faculty will provide research experiences for the mentees.